Simply a Warrior
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Groo's thoughts about his future as he leaves Cordelia's Apartment in "Tomorrow"


Title: Simply a Warrior  
Author: PNS*  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Groo thinks as he walks away from Cordy.  
  
She was never mine to lose. I never had her. The day she came to tell me that she had realized it, I left without looking back, not even at the savory tuna and ice cream she had thoughtfully bought.  
  
It wasn't that she wasn't nice to me. She was the best friend anyone could have, but she wasn't anything more. She had tried to be, but she wasn't.   
  
The whole time we had been in 'Mexico', I had tried to pretend it was fine. And it seemed to be, fine, I mean, because she had been away from him, her true champion. She had been mine and she had thrown herself into being mine. Each day we would lie on the beach and she would get us drinks and read books to me, and go sight seeing with me. There's nothing I love more than sight seeing. Maybe I'll do that now.  
  
A bus pulls up. I learned how to ride buses in Cancun, Mexico. And I learned Spanish. I'm a fast learner if I do say so myself. Oh. Seats. My Princess always liked to sit by the window. I would sit on the aisle like a protective warrior king should. I have to forget that I'm no king anymore. But she will never stop being my princess. Even if she doesn't love me. Because I love her.  
  
the first moment I saw her, sitting so regally in her throne I thought she was lovely. Then I got to know her and see how kind and couragous she was and I loved her through and through.   
  
Even now I can see her in my mind, sweeping around gracefully, a queen in any garb. Absently I reach to my head and feel my short hair. Maybe I'll grow it again. She only cut it to make me look more like Angel, and it never felt like me. I sat down. I don't know where the bus is going, because I don't know anywhere but the Hotel and Cordelia's apartment, so I'll go anywhere. The whole world is at my fingertips. There are so many people I can save, just like Angel. Just like Angel.  
  
LA is so different than Pylea. From the castle in Pylea you can see across the land, from the top of the Hotel you can only see as far as the next tall building. Mexico is much closer to Pylea, but I bet there are places even closer.   
  
I get off when the bus stops for the night. I'm in a place called Beverly Hills. I see more trees, and real grass. My mood lifts. Maybe I will find someone here to save.  
  
A vampire crosses my path and I stake him. It's a pretty night tonight. I've done some good. I wonder how Gunn and Fred are. Looking back maybe i should have said goodbye. Or maybe I should have walked away that day I told Lorne I was going out for a walk.   
  
I wonder if I can find a portal and go back to Pylea. The only reason I came to earth was to see my princess, but I don't have that anymore. The resonates with emptiness. Cordelia and her friends are the only heroes I've come upon so far.   
  
I can't see any remanas above LA. In Pylea I can see all the remanas. They are different here, not just because they call them stars, but they don't glow as brightly and they aren't as easy to read. The remanas in Pylea, each one corresponds to someone born, and you can easily find your remana. It holds your destiny. There is no remana here for me, and this resounds in my core.  
  
I brush up against someone walking a dog. I remember when Cordelia showed me what a real cow is. No wonder she disapproved of the term. I could sure use some Mock Na now. Comfort would be nice. The streets are getting darker, as if night is swallowing everything. But this night can never be as a night in Pylea. It's false night, with their false fires in containers.   
  
I feel something. Power. Like the portals. I turn slowly and see the beginning glow of one. But where does it lead? Do I care? I look around at my strange surroundings and the world beckoning me beyond. If I leave I may never come back. But Cordelia doesn't want me here. She wants Angel. So Angel she will have. I will move on.  
  
Head on. Running. Jumping. I am falling through to a new world. After all I am the Groosalugg. I have never met a challenge I can't defeat. Maybe I'll find one. The idea is delicious and I'm not afraid. Goodbye earth. 


End file.
